The Fight
by xxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Mike and Eleven are having a fight about Kali. This is their relationship and Kali through their daughter Dana's eyes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stranger Things.**

Dana Marie Wheeler had never heard her parents fight like this before. There was screaming and a sound of something hitting the wall and breaking. She sat at the top of the steps, quietly listening to their conversation.

"Why can't you just accept she's part of the family?" Eleven screamed.

"FOR THE PURE FACT THAT THE ONLY CONNECTION IS A NUMBER AND A SHARED ROOM!" Mike screamed back.

"But Hopper's family and he's not blood!"

"Hopper adopted you!"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE POWERS LIKE KAHLI AND I DO!" Eleven said.

Tears ran down Dana's cheeks. Her parents rarely had fights, and if they did, it was something stupid like what they were having for dinner. The only times they had fights this large were when Dana used the powers she had inherited from her mother in a place she shouldn't, or when her aunt Kali "Eight" arrived.

Tonight was the latter.

Kali had made a surprise visit in Philadelphia, the place where Mike and El moved to after Mike had finished his Bachelor's degree in Biology at Notre Dame. They wanted as far away from Hawkins as possible, but close enough that they could still see their friends who lived in the Northeast.

Now, Mike didn't like Kali, and no one could figure out why. Honestly, Dana thought it was jealousy. Her mother had someone who understood what had happened to her, what she had gone through in the lab (something that her parents had told her all about when she first started coming into her powers at ten. She was fourteen now).

Plus, you know, there was that whole "Killing the Bad Guys" thing in Chicago that El had told everybody about. Mike wasn't a fan of that.

Dana liked Kali, she really did, but she wouldn't say that the girl had the most effective timing. She would come at really bad times, like Dana's ballet recital night, and would also bring a friend from the old crew or overuse her powers at dinner.

Actually, Mike and Eleven weren't big fans of Kali using her powers at dinner for random reasons and for her to bring a member from the Chicago gang either.

But Eleven liked Kali. She liked having someone to talk to, but that didn't mean she was necessarily welcome on their couch that night.

"Look," Mike said after taking a moment to breathe, "how about she sleeps in a hotel nearby?"

"No, we have enough room," Eleven said.

"What about what happened last time?"

Danna sucked in a silent breath. Last time that Aunt Kali had been there had been a year ago asking for a night to stay, seeing as how she had left the rest of her money on a cab fare to their house.

Kali had been a terrible houseguest. She had terrible manners and used her powers for basically anything, and encouraging her mother to do the same.

"It won't be like last time!" El yelled.

"STOP IT!" Dana finally yelled, running down the stairs to see her parents standing on opposite sides of the kitchen. "Stop fighting, it's hurting me!"

The two adults looked to each other, saw the tears in their daughter's eyes, and rushed towards her. The twelve-year-old reveled in her parents hugging her.

"We're sorry," Eleven said.

"It won't happen again," Mike said, looking towards his wife and smiling.

"I don't want Kali to stay," Dana told her parents.

"Then we're in agreement."

Eleven looked at her daughter and husband, and while she loved Kali and didn't see her often, she was like her family in the way she hated her just dropping by because she never had anyone to teach her any manners, like using a telephone for one.

"We'll book a hotel."

The smiles on her daughter and husband's faces made her heart smile.

Dana smiled up at her parents. She knew there was nothing like their love, that nothing was going to ever break them, not like that year when Mike couldn't see Eleven.

Her parents may fight about stupid things. Her parents may fight about huge things, but as Dana went upstairs while Kali was packing her stuff to go to the hotel, Dana saw her parents kiss and make up, knowing that no matter how much they fight and how hard things may get with their family, the love her parents have for each other and her would always make everything better.

 **So, it was A LOT OOC, but I still love it, so…whatever!**


End file.
